Selene's Side of the Story
by kaibygirl
Summary: My first fic. It's a Sailor MoonBeyblade crossover which tells the story of Selene, princess Serenity's little sister, and why no one knows about her...KaiOC CHAPTER TWO IS UP!
1. Prologue Got a problem?

A/N: My first fanfic. I sincerely hope that you will read all the way to the end. If not, I really do not blame you *muttering* stupid Patience.  
  
SELENE'S SIDE OF THE STORY  
  
The untold story of Queen Serenity's youngest daughter  
  
Prologue  
  
Patience sat bolt upright. She had been asleep, and had had the strangest dream.  
  
Patience Takenori. That was her name. Her mother said they had called her that because she was patient. Her best friend Rini said that she was called Patience as a warning to others that extreme patience must be exercised with her. Rini got an earful after saying that.  
  
Patience bent over to check her clock. Midday. She had been in her room since last night. There was a knock on the door. She ignored it.  
  
"Uh, Patience.is it okay if I come in?" a boyish sounding voice asked from the other side of the door.  
  
"No, Amber. Leave me alone," Patience replied mundanely.  
  
"Patience, you've been in there for ages. Are you okay?" her sister persisted.  
  
"I'm fine. Leave me alone," she answered in the same tone.  
  
After that Patience heard footsteps and so assumed that Amber had left. Good, she didn't want anyone bothering her.  
  
She had been in this mood for at least a week, and when she returned home last night she actually found people who weren't feeling the same way as her. That's what got her mad. Well, half of the reason, anyway. The other half was something else, something worse.  
  
It had all started a week ago. Her team, the Moonlight Knights, were finalists in the Beyblade World Championship. She didn't believe it. After all their hard work they were standing here one more time. They were been given a chance to keep their title as World Champions, which they acquired last year. They were facing the Demolition Boys, and they were one of the toughest teams around. They were totally ready.except for one thing.  
  
"Hey you guys, has either of you seen Gary?" Patience asked suddenly.  
  
Both Ash and Rini looked up. Rini shook her head. "Hey you know, that's strange. I haven't seen him since he went out for a walk last night," Ash said, scratching his head.  
  
"Well, he had better turn up, or else we'll have lost our team captain.and our only chance against Tala," said Rini menacingly.  
  
"Would both teams please report to the arena for the first round of the finals," the referee said over the loudspeaker.  
  
Patience tensed. Time to go and still no sign of Gary. What could have happened to him.?  
  
"Any sign of Gary?" asked Ash. Patience shook her head. Rini did the same.  
  
An electrical whirr sounded above them as the commentators started commentating.  
  
"Hello and welcome everyone to the final rounds of the Beyblade World Championship! I'm your host Braaad Best along with A.J. Topper!"  
  
"And Brad what a final it is going to be! Today we've got last years champions the Moonlight Knights up against the ruthless Demolition Boys!"  
  
"Okay, well let's get started! First up we've got Patience of the Moonlight Knights facing Ian of the Demolition Boys!"  
  
Patience walked up to the stadium. She looked up to face her opponent, but it wasn't Ian at all. In fact, it was a very familiar face.  
  
Patience stared at the face opposite her, half in horror, half in disbelief. "Why did you do this Gary?" she whispered across the stadium. "Why?"  
  
Gary said nothing but instead glared at her coldly.  
  
"Okay, ready?" said the referee with a tiny quaver in his voice. "Three, two, one let it rip!"  
  
It was the longest battle of Patience's life. Needless to say, they lost utterly. Gary was too much for her. After it was over, they all felt angry and betrayed. What remained of their team broke up.  
  
Stupid, stupid Gary. Oh yes, if it was the last thing she did, she would pay the bastard back.  
  
"Rao?" came from somewhere near her feet. Patience was startled, but only for a second.  
  
"Oh, it's only you, Starfox," she whispered to the black cat at her feet.  
  
Seeing Starfox reminded her of something, for some reason. The dream. Of course, how could she have forgotten? It was a very strange dream. There were only short flashes of scenes, none of which made sense. She knew for certain that there was a boy, a girl that looked somewhat like a princess, and.death. God, it was scary just thinking about it. Death.  
  
Suddenly, she had a brilliant idea. Using what she could remember from that dream, she would write a story. Her story would be like her dream, except longer, and it would make more sense.  
  
"What do you think Starfox, huh?" she asked her cat. Starfox miaowed happily as if in agreement.  
  
So, Patience picked up a pen, found an empty exercise book and opened it in front of her. Then she realised she had forgotten one thing. What would the storyline be? Suddenly it came to her. When she was little, her grandmother had told her a story about a princess on the moon that was in love with a prince in the Earth. Then one day an evil queen came and tried to destroy the moon kingdom. The Earth prince fought for the moon, but he got killed. The princess did not want to be separated from her prince so she jumped after him, and also died.  
  
Patience had really liked that story, so she was going to stick by it, but make a few changes. Her version wasn't going to be as.princessy, as the story her grandmother told her. So she picked up a pen, and started to write.  
  
'Queen Serenity was the queen of the moon. She was also a mother of a sweet girl. But, unknown to many, Serenity had another daughter. This is the story of that other girl.'  
  
A/N: Yay!!! You managed to read the whole prologue!!! I'm so happy :-D! Pretty please read and review, I need to know that someone is reading this. And also, I recommend reading Never is a Promise by lopotter. It is really excellent (hello and thank you if you are reading this!!!). 


	2. Say hi to Selene

A/N: OMG, I can't believe it!!!! Exactly 2 people (not including myself.) reviewed me!!!!!!! Thank you ever so much you guys! Anyway, so that was the prologue, where Patience (I) brainstormed the whole story idea. The rest, up to the epilogue, is that story that she "wrote". *muttering* Stupid Patience.  
  
Disclaimer: He, he, I forgot to put this at the beginning of last chapter, silly me. Okay then, Sailor Moon is by Naoko Takeuchi and Beyblade is by Aoki Takao (or Takao Aoki, I'm not sure which is his first name, but I guess it doesn't really matter :P). Any completely lameass characters I have invented out of the depths of my twisted imagination, so there. Oh and I guess Ash and Gary are copyright of Nintendo (at least I'm pretty sure).  
  
SELENE'S SIDE OF THE STORY  
  
The untold story of Queen Serenity's youngest daughter  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Serenity, Selene, come here please," Queen Serenity called to her two young daughters. They appeared in almost an instant. Serenity, who was ten, had been named after her mother. Her straight blonde hair was up in two buns at the top of her head. From each one hung pigtails which reached to her shoulders. She had big bright blue eyes, which watched her mother attentively. Selene, on the other hand, was eight, and nothing like her older sister. She had wavy bright pink hair, which ended a short way past her ears, and pretty, almond-shaped reddish- brown eyes. Also, unlike her sister, who behaved very well and acted just like little princesses should, Selene had boundless energy, which got her into all sorts of trouble. While Serenity very much enjoyed being in the palace, Selene would much rather be out in the park, Beyblading with the boys.  
  
"Yes, mother," the girls answered in unison. Here we go, thought Selene, what did I do this time?  
  
"Well girls," began the queen, "I thought I should tell you, that we're going to have some important guests coming round later today, so I'd better remind you, not so much you, Serenity," she added, "To behave yourselves. Selene, I know how much you like to play with people, but I would highly appreciate it if you did not disturb us," she said to her daughter, not harshly, but as calmly as she would speak to anyone else.  
  
"I believe they have a son about your age Selene. Maybe you could play with him while we talk. Alright girls, you may go now," and with that she ended. The princesses curtseyed to their mother and left the room and went outside. Once outside, Selene spoke to her sister.  
  
"You know, I wish mother would stop assuming it's always me who makes mistakes," she said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Well Selene, you do misbehave a lot more than I do," Serenity said innocently.  
  
"Oh be quiet Serenity! You know, you're such a mummy's girl, I can't stand it!" And with that she stormed off, leaving Serenity very taken aback.  
  
Selene was in a very bad mood once she got to her room. She hated her sister, always being so perfect, never getting in any trouble at all. 'Take an example from Serenity, why can't you be more like Serenity?' her mother's words rang in her ears constantly. She hated her mother too, always comparing her to Serenity.  
  
By the time she had finished silently fuming, Selene had changed into her "street" clothes and found her Beyblade. If it was one thing that took her mind off everything, it was Beyblading. She quickly made her way to the palace wall. Making sure that no one was looking; she climbed up the tree near the wall, onto the wall and then jumped off.  
  
Despite being both very young and a princess (she generally wasn't supposed to climb trees, let alone jump from a great height), she managed to land very easily on her feet. Then, Beyblade in hand, she ran swiftly towards the park. When she got there, she saw a whole bunch of kids gathered around the beydish. Sensing trouble, she ran over and tried to see what was happening. As she got there she saw her friend Tyson, standing ashen-faced with his Beyblade knocked out of the ring. She quickly found her group of friends, who were all standing behind Tyson and asked, "Hey guys, what's going on here?" It was Ray who replied, his cat-like yellowish-brown eyes quivering.  
  
"This kid here just showed up and challenged us to a Beybattle," he said, jerking his head to the other side of the ring. "He beat us all."  
  
"What! He beat all of you?" she exclaimed. "You and Max and Tyson?"  
  
"And even Kenny." added Max.  
  
"But. but you guys are the best Bladers around! No one can beat you!" Then for the first time she looked across the ring to take a look at the Blader who beat her friends. He didn't seem much older than herself, maybe a year older, with messy hair, a slate grey at the front and then a deep blue at the back. On his face there were two blue stripes on each cheek, and his unblinking eyes were a colour like mahogany. The more she stared at those eyes the less conscious she was.  
  
She looked back at Ray. "This is the jerk who beat you guys? Who is he?" she asked.  
  
It was Tyson who answered, "We don't know, he hasn't coughed up his name yet," sounding shaky at first, but then soon regaining his confident voice.  
  
"Hey, you!" Selene called to the nameless boy. "How 'bout you take me on, unless you're scared that is."  
  
He looked at her with piercing eyes then smiled, not a very nice smile. "Fine, whatever. Just don't come crying to me when you lose, little girl," he said in a bored tone. Little? she thought, He won't get away with calling me little. Selene and the boy stepped up to the ring. She'd get revenge for her friends if it was the last thing she did. In the background she could hear the kid's shouts of "Go gettem Lena!" or, "You can beat him Lena!" Her friends. Who didn't know she was the princess of the moon, or even her real name. Nonetheless, she would win it for them. "Okay then, you ready?" cried Selene "Three, two, one, let it rip!"  
  
The blades circled each other, looking for an opening. Selene, concentrating intently, attacked first. Her blade attacked fiercely, but didn't make even a scratch on her opponents Beyblade. Then, out of nowhere, the boy's blade made a sudden attack that sent her Beyblade flying. It was still in the ring though, that was good. The battle went on for what seemed ages. This was Selene's toughest battle ever; she didn't know how much longer her blade could stand it.  
  
"Miss!" a familiar voice called. Oh no, thought Selene, Puu's here.  
  
"Well, well, looks like little miss has to go, oh what a shame," the boy sneered and at the same time his Beyblade flew back into his hand. Selene also recalled her blade.  
  
"Oh, there you are mistress, we were very worried," Puu said to Selene. Then, grabbing her by the hand she pulled her back to the palace.  
  
"Wait!" cried Selene, pulling herself out of her caretaker's grasp and running back towards the boy, who was slowly walking away. "We're still waiting," she said to him, "for your name that is."  
  
He turned around and looked at her menacingly. "The name's, Kai," he said and then with that he walked off.  
  
"Mistress, we must be going." said Puu, taking her by the hand again.  
  
"We'll finish off our battle, Kai, just you wait," Selene mumbled under her breath, walking, "and when we do, I'll beat you, fair and square."  
  
Selene had totally forgotten about the guests coming over that afternoon. With a hurried apology to her mother, she ran to her room and quickly changed back into her dress. She then brushed her pink hair and tied it up in two pigtails on top of her head. Then, just as Puu came in to do all that for her, she ran out, already hearing voices outside in the entrance hall. Selene saw her mother talking animatedly with two people from behind the column. They both looked very smug, and behind the lady's skirt, she could see a tuft of hair. She guessed that must be their son. Suddenly, Serenity appeared next to her.  
  
"So they're the important visitors mother talked about?" asked Serenity, "they don't look very nice, do they?"  
  
"Nah, they look scary," replied Selene, "you seen that son of theirs yet?" Serenity shook her head.  
  
"Serenity, Selene, come here please," Queen Serenity called. Selene stayed glued to the column. She wasn't moving for anything.  
  
"Come on Selene!" Serenity whispered hurriedly to her sister. Selene shook her head, "I'm not going over there, they scare me." Serenity rolled her eyes and went towards her mother. The queen noticed that only one of her daughters were standing in front of her and asked Serenity, "Serenity, where's Selene?"  
  
Serenity looked over to the column where Selene was hiding behind, then back to her mother and said, "She's hiding behind the column, mother."  
  
Queen Serenity turned to the column and said, a little louder this time, "Selene, come here please."  
  
Hoo boy, thought Selene, there's no escaping this time. Might as well go out. She slowly walked out from behind the column. Gosh, these people look even scarier up close, she thought.  
  
"Thank you, Selene," her mother said to her calmly, "now, as I was saying, these are my daughters, Serenity and Selene. Girls, this is Mr and Mrs Hiwatari."  
  
"Welcome, Mr and Mrs Hiwatari," they said together, bowing.  
  
"Thank you for your kind welcome your majesty," said Mrs Hiwatari, also bowing. "Oh, yes I almost forgot." she finally brought forward her son from behind her back.  
  
When he looked up, Selene was shocked. It was Kai. He looked straight at her, but made no sign of recognising her. "this is our son Kai. Kai, say hello to the princesses." Kai just stared at them and went, 'humph'.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry," Mrs Hiwatari said to the princesses, "he's not very social."  
  
"Well I'm afraid we have to go now girls," Queen Serenity said, "you three run along and play, go on."  
  
Each of the three children very reluctantly went outside, where they split into two groups, boys and girls (which generally meant Kai was left to stand by the wall, alone but contented). Serenity and Selene, who seldom talked to each other, were, for the first time in their lives, having a giant gossip session together.  
  
"You know, I think he's just shy," said Serenity, "Maybe we should go talk to him?"  
  
Selene looked appalled at the idea. "No way are we going over there Serenity, he's not shy, he's just afraid of me. Besides, he's the biggest little.umm.brat, yeah that's it, I ever had the misfortune to meet," said Selene all very quickly.  
  
"Hang on, fill me in here. First of all, how do you know him, and second of all, why'd he be afraid of you?"  
  
Selene scowled. "Well, I know him 'cause today, when I went to the park, he was tearing up everyone's Beyblades and I went to put a stop to him."  
  
"Oh Selene tell me you didn't."  
  
"Don't interrupt me Serenity. So like I was saying, I went to put a stop to him, and I almost beat him too, if only it weren't for Puu."  
  
"So you say he's afraid of you because you almost beat him in a Bey-thingy match?"  
  
"'Course, 'cause he's scared he's gonna lose if he battles me again."  
  
Serenity looked over to Kai. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, as if lost in thought. Suddenly he opened his eyes and noticed he was being watched. He simply gave them both a piercing look, and walked away.  
  
"You know Selene, I don't think he recognizes you," said Serenity uncertainly.  
  
"Why wouldn't he?"  
  
"Maybe it's because you're dressed differently and your hairs up?"  
  
"Eh."  
  
Serenity and Selene spent the rest of the afternoon talking to each other. Eventually, their mother, along with Mr and Mrs Hiwatari, came out into the garden to inform them that they were leaving. Kai got up almost at once, but took his own time in getting to his parents.  
  
"Very well then," said Mrs Hiwatari, "we must be going, I'm afraid. Thank you for inviting us, your majesty."  
  
"You're very welcome," replied the queen. Then they got up and left, with Selene eying Kai all the time with a look of great dislike.  
  
Years passed, and Selene, no longer a child, eventually forgot about the boy she was intent on having a rematch with. Instead, she had other things on her mind.  
  
A/N: Once more I congratulate you on reading a completely lameass (and longer) fanfic. Again, please read and review. Unless I know that people are reading I will not post up more chapters. So, I hope to get at least 4 reviews, then I will post again.  
  
Big thank you's to starryiceangel03 and sanity4takato (Hi Fuzzy!!) I recommend reading Never is a Promise by lopotter, The Goddess Diaries by Squin, Karaoke Insanity! by starryiceangel03 and Kai and the Playstation 2 by fateamber emberz. 


	3. YOU!

A/N: Well then, after a very long time I have managed to get this up. I'm sorry it took so long but I totally had writers block for this story. And I have to finish this story if we want to get to the here and now with a much better follow up. Anyway I cannot think of anything to write so on with the ficcy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Selene, Endyminia and Endyminion, and any cameo OC's that should appear. Nothing else.  
  
SELENE'S SIDE OF THE STORY  
  
The untold story of Queen Serenity's youngest daughter  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Please Selene, hurry up," called Serenity. Now seventeen years old, turning eighteen in a month's time, she had left her childish grace behind and had become a beautiful young woman. Her gold-blonde pigtails, which by now reached her knees, shook violently, which was a telltale sign that she was growing impatient.  
  
"In a minute, I'm almost done packing!" replied Selene. She was now sixteen years old, and still as big a troublemaker than ever. Her wavy pink hair was now waist length, and she wore it down, except for two elongated buns at the top of her head.  
  
"Selene!" cried Serenity.  
  
"Yes, I'm coming!" Selene called back. She had been looking forward to this for a long time now. Her mother was going to Earth for some business, and she had asked Serenity if she would like to come along. Serenity immediately said yes. Selene knew for a fact that she had liked the prince for ages, so she wasn't going to give up a chance to see him. Upon hearing this, Selene insisted that she should be allowed to come too; it wasn't fair if Serenity was allowed to go to Earth and she stay here all by herself. Eventually her pleading prevailed, and her mother allowed her to go too. She was very excited, she had never been to Earth before, and she had heard that it was very lovely.  
  
"About time Selene," growled Serenity.  
  
"Very well then," said Queen Serenity, obviously not having heard what Serenity had said, "let's get going then, shall we?"  
  
So they set off. Selene felt very excited. For once in her life, she was going outside her home, the moon. She might finally make some friends; she had not had very much anyone to play with for years, ever since the boys that she used to play with had moved away. It had been so long, she couldn't even remember their names. They were nothing more than a blurry photograph in her memory, their faces even more so. They came to an abrupt stop. //We must be here...// Queen Serenity stood up. Everyone else followed suit. Each of them slowly stepped outside. Selene looked around in wonder. It was totally different from the moon. Although the moon did have colour, everything seemed to give off a sort of silver aura, it was kind of freaky, but this place was full on colour, it took Selene's eyes some time to adjust to the sudden impact. It was beautiful.  
  
They made their way towards the palace, all the time Selene staring around in wonder. She wasn't the only one staring though. Almost everyone around them had stopped what they doing to have a look at what was going on.  
  
They arrived at the palace, but saw no one at first. Then, Selene caught sight of a girl, about her age with shoulder-length auburn hair with a bright green bow in it, running towards them. She came to a stop in front of them. Closer up Selene could see that her almond-shaped eyes were a vivid green, and her slightly out-of-breath smiling face had light freckles on it.  
  
"Welcome," she said, bowing. "My name is Endyminia. I am the daughter of the king and queen. You are Queen Serenity I presume?" she asked the queen.  
  
"Yes," she replied, also bowing, "and thank you for the welcome, princess. Pray tell me, where is the king and queen?"  
  
"My mother and father are inside. I could take you to them if you like, your majesty."  
  
"Yes please, princess."  
  
They followed Endyminia inside. Selene could not help but stare around. It was so different from the moon. Serenity on the other hand, was frantically looking around. Selene guessed she was looking for the prince. Sometimes Serenity was just hopeless.  
  
They came to a stop in a massive hall. This time it was not just Selene looking around, Serenity was as well.  
  
"Mother, father," called Endyminia. "Queen Serenity and her daughters here to see you."  
  
"Serenity," rang a woman's voice, "it's been far too long." A motherly looking lady, with auburn hair in an elegant bun at the top of her head, swept down the staircase. "Rhea," cried Queen Serenity. The two of them ran towards each other and hugged like old friends. //Hang on, something's wrong here. I thought the Earth and the moon were enemies. Why is mother going and hugging the queen? It doesn't make any sense...//  
  
Queen Serenity and Queen Rhea broke from their hug and started talking animatedly. "I haven't seen you for so long Serenity, you don't look any different from when I last saw you," said Queen Rhea.  
  
"Really? You look totally different, you know. Your hair was darker, and you weren't as tall!" replied Queen Serenity.  
  
"Um...mother?" Selene broke in.  
  
"Oh yes," said Queen Serenity. "Rhea, these are my daughters. Serenity..."  
  
"Hello, your majesty," said Serenity, bowing.  
  
"And Selene," she finished.  
  
"Hey," said Selene cheerfully, also bowing.  
  
"Pleased to meet you girls," laughed Queen Rhea. "Oh I suppose you'd like to meet my own children," she continued. "Boys, please come here," she called into the distance.  
  
Selene felt Serenity tense beside her. She sighed. Then two boys entered. Selene was surprised. They could have been twins. Both of them had the same jet-black hair and there was little difference in their faces, except that the shorter one had, on closer inspection, green eyes very much like Endyminia's, whereas the taller boy had deep blue eyes, which (strangely enough, in Selene's opinion) were fixed on Serenity.  
  
"You've already met Endyminia," she said, gesturing toward her daughter. "This is my oldest, Endymion," referring to the taller boy, "and Endyminia's twin, Endyminion." This news surprised Selene most of all. She wouldn't have dreamed that Endyminia and Endyminion were twins, if anything she thought ENDYMION and Endyminion were twins.  
  
"Ah, Queen Serenity, you've arrived," said a new voice, a man's.  
  
"Oh, King Kronos," said Queen Serenity.  
  
All heads turned to the man on the staircase. He looked like he was in his early fifties or late forties. His light brown hair was streaked with grey and his face was looking at Queen Serenity with a look of pondering. He quickly descended down the stairs to greet the visiting queen.  
  
"Welcome," said King Kronos, bowing to Queen Serenity. "Shall I get my servants to show you to your room, Queen Serenity?" (Selene had a feeling that King Kronos did not notice herself and Serenity).  
  
"Yes thank you," replied Queen Serenity.  
  
They followed the servant down the long passageway to their rooms. Selene's mind was swimming with questions; she couldn't hold them in any longer.  
  
"Mother, may I please ask you something?" she burst out as they were walking.  
  
Queen Serenity looked surprised. "Yes Selene, you may," she replied.  
  
"From where do you know Queen Rhea? I always thought that the moon and the Earth didn't...get on..."  
  
Queen Serenity laughed. "Oh Rhea, yes. Well, you see, when I was young she and I were best friends. When she married the Earth prince and became queen of the Earth, nothing changed and we remained friends."  
  
"Oh..." //Well, that explains a lot. //  
  
Selene wandered out into the garden, admiring the beauty of full colour. It was nice, but it would have been nicer to have someone to talk to. Her mother had business to discuss with the king and queen. Serenity simply disappeared (probably flirting with the prince, Selene guessed).  
  
"Hey," called a voice from across the garden. Selene looked across and saw Endyminia waving at her.  
  
"Hey," she said back and started walking towards her.  
  
"So..." started Selene. "Your name's Endyminia, right?"  
  
"Yeah, and you're Selene?" Endyminia replied.  
  
"Yeah, that's right."  
  
"Umm...you want to do something?"  
  
"Uh, sure. What do you have to do around here?"  
  
"Well...um...I know! Hang on, maybe ...nah..."  
  
"What? Come on!"  
  
"Well, do you... know what Beyblading is?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I do!"  
  
"Okay, well then, do you want to go Beyblade? There's a public park around here that's a really good spot for Beyblading."  
  
"Oh wow! Really! Sure, I'd love to go! I haven't been Beyblading since I was eight. Can we go now?"  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
Endyminia led the way out, first making sure no one was watching. Selene stayed close behind Endyminia. It was very crowded, and she did not want to get lost. "Well, we're here!"  
  
A small crowd of kids were gathered around the Beydishes in the ground. Selene had not seen this many kids since she could afford to sneak out of the palace unnoticed, when she was about nine.  
  
"Hey Mina, over here!" a boy' s voice rang out.  
  
"Hey! Oh, that's me by the way," added Endyminia to Selene quietly.  
  
Selene slowly followed Endyminia. They came to a stop in front of a group four boys.  
  
"Hey you guys! It's great to see you," said Endyminia excitedly.  
  
"It's great to see you too Mina," replied a boy with a long ponytail. "Who's the girl standing beside you?"  
  
"Oh yeah, guys, I'd like you to meet um...Lena," Endyminia said, leaving Selene staring at her with a look of utmost perplexity. "Lena, this is Tyson, Max, Rei, Kenny and...hey you guys, where's Kai?"  
  
"Wouldn't have a clue," answered the boy she had been introduced to as Max.  
  
"Anyway, so you're name's Lena? Nice to meet you." He held out his hand to shake.  
  
"Uh, likewise, I'm sure," replied Selene, taking the blonde boy's hand.  
  
Just then Selene had the strangest sensation of déjà vu, she felt that she had met these boys before. But that would have been impossible, wouldn't it?  
  
"So Lena, how are you at Beyblading?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure, I haven't been blading for a long time...." She replied uncertainly.  
  
"Well what about we give you a refresher course? I promise I'll go easy on you," he added with a grin.  
  
"Okay sure."  
  
The following week was the best of Selene's life. She had easily made friends with all the boys, and, what's more, she found a friend for life in Endyminia, who knew just how it felt to be the unnoticed little kid. As for Beyblading, she found that little of her talent had left her in all those years, and she beat Tyson quite a few times (after which he was left scowling).  
  
So by the end of the week she was almost heartbroken to leave her new friends behind. She had started moping the second her mother had told her, so Endyminia suggested that they both go and say goodbye to the boys before she left.  
  
She got there and the group of boys were talking animatedly (A/N: No pun intended :P). Selene called out to them.  
  
"Hey, guys!"  
  
"Oh hey Lena, Mina," answered Rei.  
  
"Uh well I just wanted to say goodbye to you guys, it's been great," Selene said quickly.  
  
"You're going already?" Max said with a twinge of disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's too bad, we'll miss you," said Kenny (A/N: HA! I actually gave Kenny a line!)  
  
"And you know what's so ironic? Kai's actually here today," said Rei.  
  
"Why hasn't he been here all week?" asked Endyminia.  
  
"Wouldn't have a clue," answered Rei. "Anyway Lena, you're going so if you wanna meet Kai he's over there," he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.  
  
As Selene looked behind Rei, a huge shockwave hit her. She had seen that face before.  
  
"YOU!!!!"  
  
Kai blinked out of shock, revealing brilliant mahogany coloured eyes that looked on Selene with a mixture of surprise and bitterness.  
  
"I recognise you," she continued. "You were that kid back on the moon that was going around and ripping up everyone's blades! But that must mean you guys are..." she turned to look at her friends. "You guys are the little kids I used to hang out with when I was eight! No way!" Her face gleefully lit up with a smile.  
  
"Listen kid," Kai said to Selene. "I believe that I heard you were going. So go."  
  
Selene turned red at this. "You have no right to speak to me like that!"  
  
"Who says?"  
  
"I do! Oh, you haven't changed, not one bit. You're still the arrogant little brat I met all those years ago!"  
  
"Speak for yourself. You are as immature as the day I met you."  
  
"Is it just me or is this amount of words unnatural for Kai?" Rei asked Tyson.  
  
"Shush, it's just getting good!" Tyson said as an answer.  
  
"Oh I hope you rot in hell you..."  
  
"You know what this reminds me of?" Endyminia said more to herself than to anyone else.  
  
"What Mina?" Max said, hearing her self-musings.  
  
"Hm? Oh it reminds me of a lovers quarrel sort of" she said to Max, giggling.  
  
At this Kai and Selene stopped immediately and looked at Endyminia, then to each other.  
  
"AHHH!!!!" Selene yelled, with Selene hiding behind Rei and Kai going back to his wall.  
  
"Um I think we'd better just...go now," Selene said quietly.  
  
"Err...yeah," said Tyson, agreeing.  
  
"Oh well, bye guys!" Selene called out for the last time.  
  
Selene was soon back at the palace with her family. They were just about to leave and everyone was saying their last goodbyes. Queen Serenity and Queen Rhea were talking to each other; Serenity and Endymion were off farther back than the rest, looking very soppy, and Selene, Endyminia and Endyminion (whom Selene had found was a very nice guy, annoying, but nice) were all saying goodbye to each other.  
  
Selene hugged Endyminia. "Oh I'll miss you!"  
  
"I'll miss you too Selene."  
  
"We'll write won't we?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Hey what about me? Don't I get a hug?"  
  
"Oh you're such a baby Mini," said Selene, letting go of Endyminia to hug her brother goodbye.  
  
"Hey I'll miss you," he said as they broke from their hug. "And don't call me Mini."  
  
"Selene! Serenity! Quick, we're leaving!" Selene's mother shouted.  
  
"Okay then, Mini!" she replied top Endyminion, laughing and heading towards her mother. "Goodbye!"  
  
And so they left the Earth to go back to the moon, with all of her new friends in mind. And Kai...  
  
A/N: Yay! It's over! That whole chapter is finally over!!! SEVEN PAGES I tell you, is a lot to type and read through. HA!!! I so totally rule!!! No I don't I SUCK!!! Anyways, I don't have any idea why no one but starryiceangel103 reads this, so I am dedicating this chapter to her, my only reader. But of course, if someone else DOES read this, remember to review me, and R&R my other fics, and my stuff on fictionpress.com under kaibygirl. Oh and also please read my friends Hamtaro/Pokemon fic. Her username is Bijoufan. Ta :) 


End file.
